The KND Special Forces
by BlackWolf180
Summary: From Gangstergurl: Rated T for Language
1. A Love

Kuki's POV

I once saw him practicing his fighting with Numbuh1 and I felt different. I couldn't explain it. Numbuh 4 just looked different after Sector V was excepted into the KND Special Forces, the place where special KND members were taken after their 13th birthdays to continue their services to the KND. It had been 2 years we spent in the Special Forces and we've all changed. Nigel stopped wearing his trade-mark shorts and Hoagie stretched out and out-grew his stomach. Abby didn't really change, but she did get cooler and Wally. . . Wally changed to me in so many ways.

Wally's POV

I caught Kuki looking at me. She blushed and looked back to a magazine she was reading. Numbuh1 caught me off guard and sent me flying into the back wall. I heard Kuki gasp and start yelling at Numbuh1, which made Numbuh2 turn from a blueprint he was working on and laugh. Numbuh5 looked back from the pool when she heard Kuki yell. I was trying to clam Kuki down as Numbuh1 tried to apologize to her. When she was calm, she grabbed at my head, looking for another reason to fight with Numbuh1, I guess.

Hoagie's POV

I was working on a new weapon print when Kuki started yelling. I thought the sight was hilarious since Kuki was only in his face because he kicked Wally into the wall. Abagail was on the pool edge when I spotted her. Next thing I know, Kuki was scanning Wally's head. Abby came in with her blue robe on and said, " What the hell is goin' on in here?"

" Nothing. Just the best show you'll ever see." I said with a hint of laughter.

" Nigel was being a bully to Wally!"

" No, Numbuh3. We were just practicing and I lost. You always do this when I lose."

" No I don't!"

" Yes. You do. What happened when i was fighting one of Numbuh2's robots and i almost lost?"

" So I broke it! That doesn't prove anything. It just proves that I care about you!"

" But you don't have to care SO much!"

" Yes, I do!"

" Why!"

She blushed and stormed out of the room, crying. Everyone looked at Wally with angry looks.

" What!" he yelled with a sort of reddish glow.

" What you mean 'what'? Haven't you figured it out by now? Kuki likes you . . .a lot. She's liked you ever since we started in Sector V together." said Abagail with a tone of annoyance.

I pushed him towards the door. I said, " Go get her, Wally. She needs you now," with a smile.

Kuki's POV

He yelled at me . . .I guess he really didn't like me after all. I've just been lying to myself all this time. I looked out my window. This place was different from the placesI was used to.I was used to tree houses, but this was a ground base with spacious rooms and a killer view of the moon base. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked over her stuffed animals. I saw their smiling faces and remembered past missions with Wally and the others. Just then, there was a knock at my door. I opened it and saw Wally standing there with a fate look.

" I'm sorry, Kuki. For yelling at you."

I saw he was blushing and invited him in.

Wally's POV

I felt nervous as she let me in. I smelt the hints of her perfumes, sweet and flowery, as i sat on one of her colorful beanbag chairs.

" So why did you come here? To just apologize?" she asked with a flustered tone.

" No. I wanted . . . to ask you . . .what you meant when you said you couldn't stop care for me. What did you mean?"

" I meant what i said . . ." she said as she took a comb from her vanity.

" Well i hope you can forgive me . . ."

She turned to me with a glowing smile and said softly, " Don't I always . . ."

I stood up and hugged her. Her hair was soft against my face and i looked at the image of me and her in the vanity mirror. We were perfect together . . .


	2. Love on Screen

" _Well i hope you can forgive me . . ."_

_She turned to me with a glowing smile and said softly, " Don't I always . . ."_

_I stood up and hugged her. Her hair was soft against my face and i looked at the image of me and her in the vanity mirror. We were perfect together . . ._

Kuki's POV

When he hugged me I could feel my cheeks turn pink. I returned it by wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Under my lips I felt the heat from his blush and it made me blush, too. He let go of my waist and put a hand on his cheek. He turned and walked out the room. I hope I didn't offend him . . .

Wally's POV

I released her waist from my arms and held my cheek. It felt weird to have one of my long-time friends kiss me like that. It left me baffled. The only thing I could do was run; the first time I ran from **_anything_**! I just had to think about things for awhile. I went to the roof, the only place people would leave me to be alone.

Nigel's POV

I saw Numbuh4 in the hall. I was about to say something, but I could see he was heading for the roof. Numbuh4 was solitary when it came to certain thing and his feelings were defiantly one of them. I could see the came from Numbuh3's rooms I went to go check on her.

Kuki's POV

Nigel came through my open doorway. " Um . . . Numbuh3, what happened?"

I put on a fake smile and said, " Nothing Numbuh1. Just a little argument between friends." I could tell he didn't buy it. Nigel was too smart for that, but that was all I could do to stop him from asking anymore questions.

" Well alright. I'll see if I could find Abigail." Numbuh5 was the only one he call by name. Her and Lizzie, that is. Lizzie Divine was Nigel's girlfriend, but like us she changed a lot and she gets jealous when ever she sees Nigel and Abigail together.

Abigail's POV

I just got out of the pool to find Wally on the roof. Damn, something happened when I wasn't looking. I put on my robe and went in to find Numbuh1. He was in front of the security monitors in the control room.

" Numbuh1, what are you doing in here?"

" Trying to find today's footage of Kuki's room."

" You trying to be a spy and see what happened between Kuki and Wally?"

" If you wanna put it in those words then yes."

Lizzie's POV

I took the spare key that Nigie gave me out of my jean pocket and turned the knob. The front room was empty but I decided to check the rooms for Nigel.

The front room was empty but I decided to check the rooms for Nigel.

Nigel's POV

Me and Abigail watched as the old tape played the scene of Wally and Kuki's love for one another and also saw why he got so angry.

We both had a good laugh but inside I felt kind ofsad for Kuki. To are surprise, the door swung opened.


	3. A Spark

Lizzie's POV

I took the spare key that Nigie gave me out of my jean pocket and turned the knob. The front room was empty but I decided to check the rooms for Nigel.

The front room was empty but I decided to check the rooms for Nigel.

Nigel's POV

Me and Abigail watched as the old tape played the scene of Wally and Kuki's love for one another and also saw why he got so angry.

We both had a good laugh but inside I felt kind ofsad for Kuki. To are surprise, the door swung opened.

( I'm only updating this cuz it just turned out so great on paper!)

Lizzie's POV

I found Nigie and Abigail in the Monitor Room. Alone! Together!

" What's going on here, Nigel!"

" Lizzie, this isn't what it looks like," he said.

" Then tell me what this is! Do you even know what this looks like to me!"

I was about to cry. I just had to get away from them. I ran out and knocked into Hoagie.

" What happened, Lizzie?" he asks me.

All I could do was cry. I ran passed him trying to keep my eyes for the stairs. I heard someone running behind me and that only made me run faster. My glasses fogged up and I nearly fell down the stairs when a hand grabbed my wrist. I stood up and took off my glasses to wipe the tears from my face. I took the end of my shirt and cleared the smog from my lens. When a put them back on i found my savor wasn't Nigel like I thought, but it was Hoagie.

Hoagie's POV

I grabbed Lizzie's arm, knowing she could have gotten hurt if she kept running with fogged up lens.

I asked her, again, after she finished with her glasses and looked up to me, " What happened, Liz?"

Lizzie's POV

" What happened, Liz?" he asks me.

What happened was I just caught my boyfriend with another girl. I started to tear up and Hoagie pulls out a handkerchief that had the name 'P. Gilligan' embroidered in the corner from his back pocket.

" Thanks." I said as he handed it to me.

" Do you wanna talk?"

I nodded. He led me to his room straight down the hall. When we got there, I was amazed to see it was filled with all kinds of metals blueprints, and tools, but then I remembered that Hoagie made different weapons and stuff for the Kids Next Door.

Hoagie's POV

I thought by now she would have been comfortable with my knowledge of Mechanical Weaponry , but i guess it still freaks people out. We sat on my bed which was the only place not covered in parts or papers or anything else that had anything to do with my job andI asked her again,

" What wrong, Lizzie?"

" Well found Nigel with Abigail and I just . . .felt something snap in me."

" You just have to keep in mind that Numbah1 loves you, why else would you two be together after 5 years. Numbah5 is jut his friend, just like me, Numbah5 and Numbah4. Just because he hangs out with us doesn't mean he doesn't wanna be with you."

There was a deep silence and then she said, " Thanks, Hoagie."

She pulled me into a hug and I could feel my face getting hot.

Lizzie's POV

Hoagie's sweet. If I met him before Nigel, I'd probably be with him, but I love Nigie . . ., don't I?

GangsterGurl135: There's more where this came from but you'll just have to wait!


	4. Feelings and a Message

_Lizzie's POV_

_Hoagie's sweet. If I met him before Nigel, I'd probably be with him, but I love Nigie . . ., don't I?_

* * *

I can't believe Lizzie ran off like that. I was just watching surveillance with Numbah5. It wasn't that big of a deal. I found Lizzie and Hoagie walking out of his room. He pushed her towards me and nodded. 

" I-I'm sorry, Nigel. I over-reacted to the situation. I should know by now that your job is just as important as are relationship."

Hoagie's POV

He opened his arms and she ran to him. Another problem solved, but I couldn't help feeling that there was something wrong with that picture.

Wally's POV

I watched from the roof as Numbah1 and his girlfriend left the house. It was getting late in the day, so I checked my watch, 4:28 p.m. I headed back to my room and as I entered I heard a splash from outside my window. I leaned on windowsill and saw everyone else was by the pool. I learned to swim a long time ago, but i didn't feel like going back outside.

Abigail's POV

I saw Wally watching us through his window. He looked so out-of-it. It hurt me to see him that way.

Nigel's POV

Me and Lizzie went out for ice cream, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. We sat on a bench as we finished are cones.

" Lizzie, is there something bothering you?" I asked.

" No, nothing. Why?"

" No particular reason." Maybe it was just my imagining it.

Lizzie's POV

I said there was nothing wrong, but that was a lie. How could I tell my boyfriend I thought I had feelings for his best friend? It was pulling at me since Hoagie stopped me from falling. Why hadn't it been Nigel? Why Hoagie? Why . . . My thoughts faded as my cell phone went into a ring. I quickly pulled it from my pocket. It was a text message saying:

'Meet me in the New World Café on 71st at 9.'

" Who was it?" came Nigel's voice beside me.

" Um . . .No one important," I said then looked back at my phone for the time, 7:52pm. I had at least an hour.

" Listen, Nigie. I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later. I gave him a peck on the chick and left. 

Nigel's POV

I wonder why she left all of a sudden. Could it be could it be connected to the message? Maybe I should follow her. But what if she finds out I was snooping? She could end up hating me forever! I should just go home and rest. I'm starting to become paranoid like Numbah3.

GangsterGurl: So who do you think it is?


End file.
